This invention relates generally to security systems comprising various security functions and more particularly to a graphical control unit through which an operator can easily control the various security functions of the security system.
It is presently known to combine various security functions, such as CCTV, access control, alarm monitoring, point-of-sale monitoring and output control (i.e., lighting control), into a single security system for protecting a given premises. However, the individual security functions are often poorly integrated and have dedicated displays and input devices, such as computer screens and keyboards, through which an operator controls the given security functions. Therefore, to control such a security system requires that an operator, or a number of operators, interact with multiple screens and multiple keyboards, to control the various security functions.
In such security systems, the manner in which each individual security function operates is often different. As a result, the installation, operation, maintenance and upgrading of the security system is quite complex.
Further, the ability of an operator to control a given security function decreases as the total number of devices within that security function increases. Using the CCTV security function as a illustration, a large number of cameras, each having a unique address, may be mounted throughout the premises. The operator selects from among the cameras in the premises which camera""s video signal is to be displayed on a given monitor. As the operator cannot easily remember all of the camera locations and their corresponding addresses, a list must be referred to. Then, after obtaining the desired camera""s address from the list, the operator must enter the address of the desired camera through the keyboard.
The operation of a CCTV security function is further complicated for cameras which can pan and/or tilt to view predetermined targets or to follow a predetermined pattern. For such cameras, the operator must not only obtain the camera address from a list, but must also obtain a number corresponding to the desired target and/or pattern from a list. This requirement makes it very difficult for an operator to quickly control the cameras in emergency situations, such as, for example, visually tracking an intruder through the premises by sequentially selecting various cameras and targets corresponding to the intruder""s position.
Even after an operator selects the address for a given pan and/or tilt type camera, the operator has no way of knowing which way the camera is facing until he views the displayed image. Therefore, the present CCTV security functions have disadvantages in situations where an operator desires to know which direction each camera is currently facing and in situations where the operator wants to preset the viewing direction of a second camera, such as when an intruder is leaving the field-of-view of one camera and entering the field of view of the second camera.
The other security functions have similar disadvantages when a large number of devices are supported by the security function. More particularly, there is no mechanism through which an operator can quickly determine the status of the various security functions and through which the operator can direct the functioning of the various security functions without requiring the operator to view lists of information.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved control unit for controlling a security system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a control unit which displays graphical images representative of a security device""s type, location and status.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a control unit controlling security devices by giving directions related to graphical image representations of the security devices.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a security system which utilizes an improved control unit meeting the above objectives.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention, the above and other objectives are realized in a control unit for use with a display and one or more security devices, where the control unit forms graphical images on the display associated with security devices, e.g., the status and location of the devices, and wherein functions to be performed by the security devices are enabled in response to directions related to the graphical images.
In the embodiment of the invention to be described hereinafter the control unit has a first means for enabling the forming of a graphical image on the display. The graphical image is associated with one or more security devices and/or with the location at which the security devices are situated. A second means is provided which is responsive to directions related to the graphical image to enable one or more functions to be performed in connection with the second means, one or more of the security devices and/or the location. In this way, an operator viewing the graphical image can quickly obtain information as to the devices and the location and by interacting with the graphical image, the operator can quickly enable various functions to be performed.
In the disclosed embodiment, the graphical image includes a floor plan and icons which are related to associated security devices. The icons are situated on the floor plan in positions corresponding to the placement of the associated security devices at the location. The appearance of an icon varies according to the type of associated security device and according to the status of the associated security device. The graphical image further includes one or more graphic sub-image control palettes and a pointing indicia which can be moved to point to areas on the graphical image. Functions related to the security devices are enabled by moving the pointing indicia to the position of the associated icon and/or to the position of a sub-image control palette and actuating a signalling device which is attached to the control unit.
Also disclosed is the use of a particular indicia or icon to depict security devices comprising a programmable camera means. The direction of the icon relative to the graphical image of the floor plan indicates the pan position of the programmable camera means, while the size or length of the icon indicates the tilt position of the programmable camera means. Accordingly, by viewing the icon on the graphical image, an operator can determine the pan and/or tilt position of the corresponding programmable camera means.
Further, in conjunction with a programmable camera means, target and pattern indicia are used in the graphical image to define predetermined pan and/or tilt positions or a pattern of these positions to which the camera means can be immediately directed. By moving the pointing indicia to the position of a target or pattern indicia and by actuating the signalling device, the control unit directs the associated programmable camera means to assume the predetermined pan and/or tilt positions or move through the pattern of such positions. In this way, an operator can quickly direct the programmable camera means to view predetermined areas corresponding to the target or pattern indicia.
Also usable with a programmable camera means is a further indicia defining a preselected region on a floor plan depicted by the graphical image. When the pointing indicia is placed at position inside the preselected region and the signalling device is actuated, the control unit directs the programmable camera means to assume pan and tilt positions such that the field of view of the camera is placed at the location in the premises corresponding to the position pointed to in the floor plan. In this way, an operator can easily direct a camera means to view a desired location regardless of the camera means initial pan and/or tilt positions.
The graphical image of the control unit can also be made to include a reference indicia which is superimposed over live video provided from a programmable camera means. When the operator moves the pointing indicia relative to the position of the reference indicia, the control unit directs the camera means to pan and/or tilt in the direction of the pointing indicia. In this way, an operator can direct the movement of a programmable camera means, so that the field of view centers on a desired location, by simply placing the pointing indicia upon the desired location as viewed on the live video.
Also disclosed are graphic sub-image programming windows which allow the addition of further indicia and corresponding functions for the control unit.